Song Based Oneshots
by rsh13
Summary: These are not songfics! They're oneshots based on songs. Random pairings and songs. I'm taking requests on pairings and songs. The first three are Kybecca, Kellny, and Kendy.
1. Kybecca Should've Said No

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer that I'm typing on, even though my mom claims that it's more hers than mine...But whatever, you should get the point. I don't own South Park, its characters, anything that you recognize, nor the song that this oneshot is based on, nothing.

Author's Note:  
Jeez, again? Another new story? I'm way too lazy to actually continue anything, aren't I? Gosh, go on and read the first oneshot. It's based on Taylor Swift's song "Should've Said No." I'm almost embarrassed to admit that I listen to her music. The Rebecca mentioned is Rebecca Cotswolds from "Hooked On Monkey Phonics" in season three. Anyway, stop reading the author's note and read the freaking oneshot/drabble.

* * *

"Kyle, how could you do this to me?" Rebecca cried as she sat on her front steps, her eyes covered by her bare, chapped hands, "How could you kiss that whore?" She normally didn't refrain to using such language, but she found this word appropriate for the curly-haired, blonde, blue-eyed slut of their class, Bebe Stevens.

Kyle sighed as he sat next to his girlfriend. He had never meant for the predicament to happen in the first place. He had never kissed Bebe; she had kissed him because her lust for him from third grade had resurfaced. He wrapped his arm around the brunette, "I didn't mean to. She kissed me, and I didn't kiss back. I tried to get way but I couldn't get out of her grasp."

Rebecca looked up at Kyle with teary brown eyes, "I dearly wish that I could believe, but I just can't bring myself to it."

"I understand, Rebecca, I understand."

"Couldn't you have told her 'no?'"

Kyle shook his head, "She didn't ask, only took action."

She sniffed, "I wish that this wouldn't have happened. I wish I could hold the utmost trust in you again."

"I wish you could, too."

"Can we…can we imagine that this predicament never took place?"

"I'd like that, Rebecca; I'd like that a lot," He leaned his head down to kiss her pink lips. She shakily returned the kiss. She was at least going to try to pretend that that skank hadn't placed any part of her body on _her_ boyfriend…

* * *

Author's Note:  
Why did I not make this thing longer? I feel that Rebecca is out of character because she doesn't have more complicated words.

I'm going to put this as finished because it doesn't exactly all have to be read to make sense. I'm pretty much open to about every pairing now except for a few, but there are some I like better than others. You can request which ones that you'd like to see, and songs to be based off of (if wanted), if you'd like. I may repeat some pairings and songs over if I feel like it.


	2. Kellny What Is Love?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's Note:  
Okay, it seems that no one read the last oneshot yet, but whatever. The Kelly mentioned in this oneshot is the one from "Rainforest Shmainforest" from season three. This oneshot is based off of Never Shout Never's song "What Is Love?"  


* * *

  
Kenny had always wondered what love was.

He never really knew when he went to think about it. His parents were never a good example to set for his definition of love; what, with their constant yelling, arguing, and fighting, how could he discover a good example of love?

He tried looking to Kevin for an example of love. Kevin was in "love" Shelly. Kenny could never get a good definition from those two teenagers, how could he when the two were always fucking?

Kenny tried to look to some of his friends' parents for an example, but that never worked out either.

His first attempt was his best friend's parents, but Cartman's mother wasn't with Cartman's dad, mostly because he had had his own family, a wife and a wanted son, but then again, he was dead. Kenny had tried to look to Liane with some her "clients" for an example of love. That had never worked out.

The next try was Stan's parents. Kenny couldn't think of a proper definition there either. To him, it appeared that Sharon was more of a parent to Randy than a wife because of the man's childish behavior.

He next tried to look to Kyle's parents for a proper definition, but that ended in a failure also. To him, it seemed that Sheila was too controlling over Gerald for them to show a proper definition of love.

So when Kenny tried to figure out if he was in love with his long-time girlfriend when she moved to South Park with her family, he was absolutely clueless. He didn't know if he could consider their relationship love.

But one day, he knew that he had to figure out.

The two lay at the edge of Stark's Pond. Kelly had her head rested on his orange park-clad chest. Kenny had one arm behind his head and one arm resting over Kelly.

She quickly snaked up to give him a peck on the cheek, blushing the whole time.

"Kelly, can I ask you something?" Kenny muffled. Since she had known him longer now, she could understand what he was saying behind his signature parka.

"Of course, Kenny, what is it?" She replied, nodding her head up to look at him.

"What is love?"

She got on top of him and embraced him in a deep, passionate kiss. When she released, she spoke, "Well, love is when two people care about each other, like you and me."

He nodded. So that's what love was?

* * *

Author's Note:  
Yeah, thanks for reading this. Don't forget that you can request songs and pairings.


	3. Kendy I'm With You

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Author's Note:  
All right, here's the third one. John-SP150 requested Kendy and Revin oneshots. Here's the Kendy one. It's based on Avril Lavigne's song "I'm With You." I was going to use another song to base it off of but it seemed that it had too much Stendy mentioned (The lyrics of the song mention her with another guy that's second best, and Kenny was going to be the best choice.), so I'm going to use that one for another time. So here's the third oneshot.

* * *

  
Wendy stood on a bridge that sprawled over a creek that flowed through South Park one cold night. She had her arms rested on the railing and her head facing downwards as she stared as the chilly water below, staring at the rocks that lay underneath of the liquid.

The cold wind blew past her, causing her to shiver beneath of her thin jacket; she knew that she should had worn more layers since it was only late spring in South Park, Colorado and it had been freezing rain a lot lately.

She suddenly heard footsteps coming from her left. Her eyes darted over to the direction that she had heard the noises come from. She blinked, only to find pure darkness. She immediately thought of leaving; yet she couldn't, she felt as if she were nailed to the wooden bridge beneath at her feet. The footsteps grew louder and louder as a figure seemed to emerge from the shadows. The figure got closer and closer as the sounds of its feet, or whatever the figure walked upon, coming onto the bridge grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an eternity of being froze at the spot and holding her breath all the while, the figure finally became clearer. The first thing that she noticed was the color orange, an orange parka to be exact. She let out a relieved sigh when she realized that the figure was Kenny.

"Wendy?" The blond, who had his hood down for a change, asked out of surprise, "What are you doing out here so late?" He moved over closer so he could keep eye contact with the girl.

"I…I'm doing some thinking," She answered hesitantly. She never really liked talking to any of the boys in her class unless if they were her current boyfriend, in which she had none at the moment because of some feelings about a certain blond, let alone telling them every little detail of which she was doing.

Kenny looked as if he were becoming intrigued by her doings, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Like you care," She scoffed, crossing her arms over her purple-clad chest and facing the opposite direction. She finally thought of something that would be appropriate, she turned back around and faced him, "Why are _you_ here?"

"Well, I also came here to think. I do it quite often actually, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, so what are you thinking about?"

He smirked as he came back with a proper comeback, a little bit of a game, "You wouldn't care."

She sighed; she saw where the boy was coming from. He was making a game out of it.

"If you tell me what you're thinking about, I'll tell you what I'm thinking about," She bargained, her tone being a nonchalant one.

"Well," He started, placing his index finger and thumb across his pale-skinned chin, "There's this girl I've been thinking about nonstop lately."

"Really? You're trying to find another girl to fuck? You're such a player, Kenny."

"Wendy," He placed one of his strong hands on her dainty shoulder, "That's not what I'm saying, now do you want to know or not?"

Wendy looked up into his sky-blue eyes, "I'm listening."

Kenny smiled when he realized that she hadn't removed his hand from her shoulder, "She's really smart and really pretty. She has a whole bunch of ideas and she's assertive with what she believes in and doesn't let anyone try to stop her doing what she thinks is right, not even my fat ass best friend, Eric Cartman. Sure, she's Stan's ex-girlfriend, but I can't help but fall in love with her. She has the most amazing grey eyes and when I look into them, I just…"

"Kenny, who is this girl?" Wendy asked in a confident voice.

"Um, well…"

"Why don't you just shut up and kiss her?"

Kenny leaned down and placed his lips onto Wendy's, tangling their tongues together. When they finally released about ten minutes later, he took her hand and lead her off into the darkness that surrounded them.

* * *

Author's Note:  
The ending's kind of crappy so please forgive me on that. I'm going to try to get the other two requests done by tonight because I won't be able to work on them for a couple of days because Reagan (one of my best friends) is going to be spending the night Thursday because we're both ditching school Friday and I know that I can't try to type something with her around because she'll be leaning over my should reading what I'm typing; she'd also try to figure out my fanfiction account name since I won't tell her. Anyway, enough of my ranting on how annoying Reagan is. Thanks for reading. I'll still take requests but I probably won't be able to work on them until Reagan's gone.


End file.
